


Purrific Dreams

by Okami01



Series: SoftGoroWeek2020 [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Dreams, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Maids, Pining, Requited Unrequited Love, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: Akechi has a dream about Akira that might effect both of their love lives. Prompt - Dreams
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Series: SoftGoroWeek2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831651
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Purrific Dreams

It has to be a dream, Akechi thinks. Or a nightmare. Whatever it is, it's not real. He takes a step backward, then forward because he isn't going to be intimidated in his own cognition. There's no reason to be intimidated now especially. Though it's definitely less bleak then it usually is in his mind. Different at the very least. He has one person to blame for that. 

Right before his eyes, Akira Kurusu is wearing a maid uniform, trying to force-feed Akechi chocolate cake. They're someplace dark. Somewhere that he can't quite make out but it almost seems like La Blanc. It's empty, besides the two of them. Which is for the best because he doesn't want anyone else bearing witness to this embarrassing situation. 

" Say, ah, Akechi-sama." Akira smirks. His stupid expresso eyes seem to sparkle. He's not wearing his glasses, Akechi notices. No barrier between their eyes. Of course, there will be no glint when he tilts his head down after saying something sarcastic. 

"Why are you in a maid outfit?"

"It's your fantasy, Meowser." Akira continues to be a nuisance with his strange animal puns that no one asked for. His teeth are sharper-looking then usual but for some reason, Akechi isn't particularly scared. 

Akira winks, like he knows something that Akechi doesn't. Which doesn't make any sense. He's only a dream version of a real person. 

Akechi clenches his fists. He grits his teeth. He doesn't even know why he's so annoyed. Perhaps, he speculates, because he can't even sleep in peace. Not that he can ever really sleep in peace. Akira isn't exactly as bad as his nightmares, per se. But those nightmares were something he'd come to expect. This wasn't.

The white grills in stark contrast to Akira's dark and sort of coffee-colored aesthetic. Huge ridiculous looking black bows trailing down the sides. His black shirt and pants that he wears underneath. Akechi's mind may be playing tricks on him. Thankfully, not so much that anything particularly racy is happening. Garters, stockings, a lack of pants, anything like that. Not that it should. No traditional maid bonnets to impede the view of Akira's ridiculously unruly hair. 

He thinks of some suggestive things and none of them happen so maybe he isn't as in control of his dream after all.

Akira sort of moves back and forth humming. His stupid maid dress moves with him. He doesn't look bad in it. At least Akechi doesn't think he does. Akira seems to somehow notice this. He watches Akechi just as Akechi watches him back. He has the same sharp but almost casual look in his eye that Akechi has grown to like as of late. 

Even in his dreams, Akira is annoying. Akechi quickly decides. He feels determined to get to the bottom of this. He'd fallen asleep but he isn't hungry. They aren't in his house. Akira isn't cleaning anything. He's just standing there. There's no reason for any of this. 

Akira steps forward once again. Almost cat-like. Fitting for how often he spends with an actual cat.   
" This isn't my fantasy," Akechi says.

Akira shakes his head. "For someone as supposedly clever as you are, you sure don't know what you want, Akechi-sama."

" I wouldn't want you to wear that."

"Oh, or is it that wouldn't want me to wear anything at all?"

" That's not-"

His protests are cut short by the sudden presence of delicious cake. Akechi swallows, staring into the smug maids face. 

"When your maid makes you a cake, you should accept that love in baked form. And really, Meowser, it's ok. To have urges like this. We are dating after all."

Of course, they're dating in his dreams. He wonders how nice that would be in real life and quickly pushes the thought aside. Not that Akira's dating anyone but they have such a complicated relationship.

"Hmm… Not going to say anything, Akechi-sama? Cat got your tongue?"

Akechi grabs Akira's wrist. He suspects that Akira wants him to grab him, judging by the fact that he moves forward, even closer. 

" Would you shut up."

" You're going to have to make me." He shrugs. 

Akechi knows that this isn't his fantasy. Because if it was. He'd have pinned Akira against the wall and kissed him senseless by now.

Of course, there are plenty of ways to rectify that situation at least.   
He leans down and presses his mouth to Akira's. Akira pushes back and his mouth tastes like coffee and that cake but Akechi isn't hungry for that.   
Akira is warm, quick, and almost forceful. Akechi threads his fingers through his hair. They do end up against a wall, holding each other close, dragging noises out from each other that he's never heard before. 

He wants to be rough, he wants to take things slow. He can, here in his dreams at least. Akira pulls away to the side and Akechi follows him instinctively. 

" If you talked to him, you could do those things in real life too." He suggests with his hair somehow even more disheveled than usual. Still smirking. Akechi would like to kiss that smirk off his face. He'd like to keep kissing him in general really.

Too excited from making out to pretend to be annoyed, Akechi laughs. A strange real one that he hasn't heard from himself since… well, the last time he spoke to Akira when they were both awake. 

" Things are not that simple."

" Or are you just over-complicating them?" Akira manages to shrug. He's good at under complicating things.   
" You seem to enjoy doing that. And really… For a supposed Ace Detective, you don't even know when your heart's been stolen. He'll either say he loves you or he won't but you won't be worse off either way will you?"

" You're talking too much."

" Hmm, weren't you supposed to get me to stop."

"Fine," Akechi replies. Leaning into Akira's body and seizing his wrists. Pressing him back into the wall. Because it's far easier to keep kissing the leader of the Phantom Thieves than it is to even think about his feelings. 

Akechi stops kissing Akira for a moment to glare at him. " You are the worst maid ever you know."

" Oh, I guess you'll have to discipline me," Alira laughs.

Akechi sighs. " Why do you feel the need to say things like that." Embarrassed for absolutely no reason. He blushes. Akira continues kissing him. 

And maybe, when he wakes up, he will think about Akira. It's not like Akechi to not know what decision he should make. It might be ok not to have all the clues when it comes to love. At least, when it's with the right person.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Soft Goro Week! Thanks for reading (:  
> I don't think it's particularly canon compliant but I want those two to date anyway.
> 
> @Tavitay on twitter!


End file.
